The operation of connected vehicles typically entails vehicle to infrastructure (V2I) communication to facilitate data transfer. For example, V2I communication may include traffic information, routing recommendations, local three dimensional maps downloaded to a vehicle for autonomous driving, software/firmware downloads, and/or simply infotainment content. V2I communication may also include large uploads, such as automobile videos for remote tuning of autonomous driving algorithms.
One of the options being considered for V2I communication is using the millimeter wave spectrum (mmWave). mmWave is the band of spectrum between 30 GHz and 300 GHz. Examples of existing standardized technologies that may be applied in that band of spectrum may include the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11ad and 802.11ay Wi-Fi standards (operating at 60 GHz), for high-speed wireless communications.